Fallen Through
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: The Haunted Mansion. Emily Cavanaugh Gracey, the Ghost Bride, thinks about her wouldbe groom, Master Geogre Gracey Jr., the Ghost Host.


**Fallen Through**

**By: 1000****th**** Ghost**

_I do what he says_

"Emily Cavanaugh Gracey, will you marry me?" "Yes." One word. One little three letter word, and her life was destroyed.

_But I end up falling off the edge_

Had she really lost her mind? Was it so wrong to want to kill the one thing she had treasured with all her heart?

_I don't know what to do_

How long had she been standing there? Fifty years? Sixty years? One hundred? She'd lost count a long time ago. The only thought that would ever occupy her mind was that of jealousy. Jealousy and sweet, sweet revenge.

_It seems to end up being true_

She hadn't wanted to believe it. It must be a cruel joke, a horrible misunderstanding. But as she listened to Madam Leota talk of her unrequited love for Emily's own fiancé, she knew that something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong.

_Seeps in underneath the door_

The rumors flew. Everyone knew of his betrayal. Everyone perhaps, except for him himself. A few spirits even had the nerve to remain in her attic prison, forever tormenting her with the two words she would never get to hear: 'I do.'

_Sinks in and stains the floor_

A melancholy version of the bridal march pounded in her head. Why must they torture her? Wasn't it enough that her one true love had left her for her own murderer?

_I don't know what to feel_

Did she still love him? Yes. There was that word again. The word that seemed to be the source of all her problems. Couldn't she ever say no? She could, very easily. She hated him just as much, if not more. And she had every right to.

_Takes so long for these wounds to heal_

How could he have broken her heart like that? They were supposed to be together forever. 'Till death do us part'.

_Tell me it's not really real_

But they had never said their vows. Death had no right to part them. There must have been a mistake. It couldn't be true. It just _couldn't_! He couldn't love anyone besides her!

_Fallen through_

Was she in too deep? Was death really the end?

_Why did I fall for you?_

Of all the men she could have had why had she picked him? She knew why. She was an emotional wreck; her parent's death had traumatized her. When her charming second-cousin had offered to marry her, she took it as a sign. Here was her fairytale prince, come to take her away to his magical castle, where they would live happily ever after.

_Fallen for all the lies, alibis, that you said_

She had always been wary of Madam Leota. But George had assured her that she was perfectly harmless; a medium hired only to attempt communication with his departed father. She wished she could believe their relationship was purely business related.

_Left me holding on by the last thread_

She wasn't sure if he was involved with her before. It could have started right after her demise. But it really didn't matter. It had happened regardless. The threads of her gown stuck tight in the trunk which had served as her tomb. A bitter reminder of her desperate fight for life and her hopeless situation.

_Stop, stare, and watch me burn_

She would never forget the feeling of dying. The click of the lock as Madam Leota slammed the trunk lid. The confusion of Madam Leota's impassioned speech declaring her love for George, her reason for this latest murder. Her hope of knowing that her groom-to-be would rescue her; her terror of realizing he wasn't. The air thinning…ripping her wedding dress to tatters…eyes becoming less focused…her last, staggering breath…darkness…hatred…love…

_Someday it'll be your turn_

She couldn't wait for him to die. Her arms aced from reaching out for so long, but she felt no pain. The thought of pushing him out that window, of showing him her fate, was enough to keep her going forever.

_Care for me_

He used to love her. She used to love him. They were so happy together. Every moment was magical; everything was full of laughter. She was only sixteen after all. A silly little girl in love.

_I can see all the things that you don't want me to see_

She was so naive. He didn't love her; he loved her parent's money. And even if he had grown to love her, what did it matter now?

_You threw my heart away_

Her heart beat blood-red through her dress, keeping in time perfectly with the distorted wedding march. Maybe she did still love him. Of course she did. Even death couldn't stop her. She would stand waiting at her imaginary alter for the rest of eternity, never losing hope, even if she knew she had been left long ago.

_That's the price that I pay_

Why hadn't she seen it sooner? Had she really thought that love could conquer all? This is what she got for believing in miracles. A destiny of darkness.

_I know it's never fair_

Life wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows. She had left that long ago. Now all that remained was despair, distrust, and whispers of the past.

_Promise me you'd always be there_

Why couldn't it have worked out? If Madam Leota hadn't been there everything would have been perfect! He had promised her everything would be perfect. Trust had been her mistake.

_But you never really cared._

Had he ever thought anything of her? It couldn't have been more than an infatuation; he forgot about her almost immediately. She was supposed to be his bride, his one true love. What had she done wrong?

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallen for all the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by the last thread_

Maybe if he had known about their daughter he would have stayed. But she hadn't wanted anyone to know until after the wedding. Anything else would have been scandalous. She wondered what had happened to the baby. She would be grown by now. She might even be dead. If she was, good riddance! It served her right for not being able to keep them together.

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallen for all the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by the last thread_

Why couldn't he hurry up and come? She had waited long enough; she wanted her revenge! She wanted him to feel her pain, her loss, her loneliness.

_Fallen through_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallen for all the lies, alibis, that you said_

_Left me holding on by the last thread_

Her eyes dropped to her left hand, and she was surprised to not see her wedding ring. It suddenly came back to her, a memory she had chosen to put away for fear of it disturbing her resentment. It was right after she had died, on the day of her funeral. George had been with her in the hearse, clutching her ring. Tears streaming down his face, he had proclaimed his love for her to the world. Now, as she continued to stare at her bare finger, ghostly tears trickled down her transparent cheeks. He had loved her. She still loved him. And someday, he would come back to her. She was willing to wait. After all, they had an eternity to reclaim their love.

**The End**


End file.
